The Jourmey Begins
by jojoluvflash
Summary: Follow along on the road to Barry and Iris’ parenthood lives. Through some mistakes, lessons, amd more! From their first child to the last.
1. How It All Began

Iris and Barry were sitting in the couch. Watching on of their favorite movies. It's been 4 months after Iris found out. She's pregnant. Barry doesn't know yet. She has to tell him, it's now or never. She's starting to show. As Barry left to get more snacks as Iris requested, she put a hand on her growing belly. There's a living thing inside her. This is it. "Barry, honey, I have something to tell you."

"Is everything ok? You sound worried. Is it the movie? I can change it if you want."

"No babe, you're so sweet. I wanna have a little talk."

"Ok."

"We have been together for quite sometime now. And we always talk about the next step in our relationship, moving forward-"

"Iris, what are you talking about?"

"Barry, I'm...pregnant." Barry said nothing at first. He just sat there quietly. "Are you mad?" she asked. No response. "Barry!"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you wouldn't be happy about this." Iris said sadly.

"Of course I'm happy Iris. I'm going to be a dad! Oh my god, we're having a baby!"

"You're ok, I mean with us keeping the baby?"

"Of course I am." Barry put an arm around his girlfriend, and the other on her belly. "Our baby is in there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Our baby is in here."

"How many weeks are you?"

"I'm twenty, which is about five months."

"I can't wait for our baby to come." he went over and kissed the bump. "When do we find out the gender?"

"Actually I have the envelope that contains the answer. But I was hoping to do a gender reveal with our friends and family."

"Of course, anything for the baby. What are you hoping for?"

"Well I want a baby boy. So he can be smart and handsome, just like his dad. You?"

"I want a little girl, so she can be my little princess, just as beautiful as her mom."

"Aw babe, I love you so much."

A few weeks after, Iris' baby bump grew some more. It wasn't that big though. Everyone knew by then that Iris was expecting. She was now 6 months. It was Sunday morning, Iris was downstairs making breakfast. Barry was rolling around, when he noticed Iris wasn't in bed. "Honey, Iris!" She was downstairs when she heard her name but didn't make anything of it. Barry got out of bed and headed downstairs. He found his pregnant girlfriend making breakfast. "Babe, you're up."

"Iris, you shouldn't be doing all this."

"Nonsense, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." Barry came closer to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist, down to her belly. He started kissing her neck. "Babe."

"What?" he asked. He kept kissing her neck. "Barry!" she screamed. "What? I'm sorry-"

"No babe, the baby is kicking. Feel it?" They both but their hands on her belly. Barry felt a kick. "I felt it. Our baby is growing, I can't wait to meet our baby."

"Me too, the gender reveal is today. I hope we have a baby boy.

"I really don't care. As long as the baby is healthy. Our little one." Barry bent down, gave a kiss to the baby. Then Iris started feeling some pain in her back. Barry got up and helped out. "You ok?" Iris put a hand on her belly.

"Yeah, don't worry babe. It's just, it's not easy being six months pregnant."

"The baby is almost here. Are you ready to find the gender of our little one?"

"Of course I am. Then in two more months we'll have the baby in our arms."

Later that day at Joe's house, everyone was helping out with the gender reveal party. Hanging up streamers and balloons. Iris was upstairs resting, Barry wanted her to be surprised. He was very excited to find out if he was having a son or daughter. Joe comes to Barry. They talk. "So, big day I guess." Joe says.

"Yeah, well not as important as the birth."

"You know I raised you, into the man you are today. You're gonna be a great dad."

"Thanks Joe, but it's scary too. You know? What if I mess up. What if something happens during the birth?"

"I know Barry. But everything will be fine. When that baby is born, you hold them, and you look into their eyes and think all you wanna do is make sure they are happy and that they are protected. That is what you do on a daily basis. You just make sure that baby is loved."

"I will Joe."

"One more thing. You ever think about making it official?"

Barry didn't quite understand what he meant first but then he realized what he was taking about. "Um yeah, well I did want to do that this year but everything with the new baby, it's gonna get busy. So I think maybe in a year or two. I'm gonna go check up on Iris."

"Alright." Barry got up and went upstairs. She found Iris laying down taking a nap. She woke up when Barry entered the room. "Hey babe. How's everything down there?"

"Good, almost finish." Iris tried to get up. "No Iris, it's ok. I'll stay with you." Barry laid down against Iris. He put his hand around her waist to her belly. "In a couple hours, we'll find out if it's a little knight." Iris says, looking down at her growing baby, Barry's hand on top of hers. "Or a little princess." Barry chuckles.

"Yeah. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. I can't wait to hold our child in my arms."

"I can't to rock our baby to sleep. Hold them close to my chest. Protect our child. Make them feel loved. I'm gonna be honest Iris, I'm scared to death. I'm scared of messing up. Doing the wrong thing. I'm terrified that I won't be the father that our baby deserves."

"Baby, it's ok. There is no such thing as the perfect dad. We all make mistakes, no matter how many times you do something bad our baby will still love you."

"I know."

"Barry! Iris! It's time!" Cisco shouted. Barry helped Iris up. They walked downstairs. It was beautiful. The colors blue and pink all around. Then the cake, was gorgeous. They played different kind of baby shower games. Everyone was having fun. Then the moment of truth came. Wally bought a giant ballon with the color inside. "Alright it's time. On the count of three. Ready?"

Everyone chanted, "Three!, two!, one!" The balloon popped. "IT'S A GIRL!", everyone was happy. Barry kissed Iris. "Oh my god, I'm gonna have a niece!" Wally screamed. "I'm gonna have a granddaughter." Joe said. He was the happiest.


	2. We’re Lucky To Have Him

Barry and Iris were in bed that same day. They got home from the party and went straight to bed, they were very exhausted. Barry turned to Iris. He put a hand on her baby bump. She smiled. "We're having a baby girl. A little princess."

"Yeah. Fourteen more weeks and this little one will be here. Which by the way, don't get offended if I say 'I hate you' during the birth."

"Ok," he chuckled, "I hope you don't plan on going into labor in the middle of the night."

"Who knows, maybe my water will break in the middle of the night and I'll start having contractions. You never know. What if our daughter is a night owl?"

"Well I guess then that'll be your problem. Of course you'll be the one getting up when the baby needs someone."

"Barry! You're just gonna leave me with all the baby duty. Even after I've given birth? How could you?"

"Babe I'm just messing with you. You are going to be resting as soon as we get home with the baby. I don't want you to get up unless it's necessary."

"Babe, this child that I'm carrying-" Barry looks down at belly. He rubs her baby bump and gives it a kiss. "This child that you're carrying is just as mine as she is yours. What kind of husband would I be if I let you do all this work by yourself? Iris, you didn't get pregnant by yourself. That's my daughter in there. I love her so much and she isn't even here yet. All I know is that, I'm gonna do whatever takes to protect you and our daughter. I promise you that our daughter will always have a father to be there for her, and you'll always have a husband to love."

"You know I love you so much, right? And our baby will love you just as much as I do."

"I know. Now get some sleep. I love you Iris." Iris came closer to Barry. She cuddled against his chest. Thinking she had everything she had ever wanted. The man of her dreams. She was just about to welcome a daughter into their lives. There isn't any real danger around. Everything is perfect right now. Tomorrow they are gonna go shopping for baby clothes and other baby stuff. Barry is gonna paint and decorate the nursery. She couldn't wait to see it. She really couldn't wait for this baby to come. She was gonna a be mother and Barry was gonna be a father.

Next morning, Barry brought Iris breakfast in bed. "Babe you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I did. You're my girlfriend who's pregnant with my child."

"You know, our daughter is gonna be special."

"Yeah? How come?"

"She's gonna have a dad like you. Not everyone has father like you." Barry smiled. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"I thought you'd never asked." Iris finished eating. She got up took a shower and changed. She and Barry decided to go walking since they didn't feel like rushing. Barry has the day off and he is off Flash duty. Iris has the week off because of reconstructing st CCPN, so there's some good news. They held hands all way to the mall.

"So what do you want to start with?"

"Umm, how about just regular outfits. Then we can move to party outfits and toys, you know stuff like."

"What ever you say my love. You just grab whatever you like, want, or need."

"Barry, that's so sweet but where are we gonna get all that money from?"

"Don't worry about it. This is a no budget baby shopping spree. Get whatever your heart desires."

"Babe, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much."

"Anything for my wife." Iris smiled. She and Barry were still holding hands. She took her other hand and rubbed her belly. "This baby is gonna be spoiled." Barry chuckled too. He smiled as well. He looked into her beautiful eyes and then placed a hand on her baby bump. "Any kid of ours is gonna be spoiled rotten." Iris smiled. She picked out so many outfits. One that said, 'Daddy's girl'. Another one that said, 'Mommy's little princess'. She picked out some dresses. Then it was time to pick out some shoes. Barry picked out some sneakers. Iris got some boots. They were so small. Then it was time for the bassinet. "Which one should we take."

"I don't know. I like this one, it has flowers."

"Mmmm..." Barry looked at Iris. "You don't like it?" Iris asked Barry. "I mean it's nice but I don't know. It's not my style." Iris laughed. "Barry, it's for a girl. Of course it has flowers."

"I know it's for a girl Iris. But like I don't know. I just don't like it." Barry looked around for more. Then he finally came across one. The bassinet was a blush pink. It has bunnies hanging from the top and all around. There was a quilt. It was a blush and lavender color with more bunnies. "This is the one."

"You like this one?" Iris looked at the box. She loved it too. "Ok. If my boyfriend likes this one then we'll take this one."

"If you don't like we can keep looking."

"No Barry. I love it."

"Ok." They picked it out and Barry paid for everything. After they got home Barry walked Iris to the bedroom. She was exhausted and was going to take a nap. Barry went into an empty room. He put 'DO NOT ENTER' tape across the door to make sure Iris wouldn't go in if she went looking for him. He started painting the room a pastel yellow. It took him a while. Of course he could've used his speed but wanted to take his time when it came to his baby girl. A couple hours later, Iris woke up. The house was quiet, which was weird because she imagined Barry would be watching a game downstairs. "Barry?" He heard his name being called and came running out. "Yes love?"

"What's going on in there? Iris said peeking in. "Nah ah. You can't look inside."

"Why not?"

"Because...it's a surprise." Iris gave him a weird look. "A surprise?"

"Yes."

"When can I see this surprise?"

"Ummm...when the baby is born."

"In two months?"

"Yes. It's gonna be worth it ok? Trust me."

"Ok Barry, I trust you. With all my heart."

"Good." Barry kissed her and went back into the room. Iris places a hand on her baby bump. "We're very lucky to have him baby girl. Just two more months and we'll get to hold you in our arms."


End file.
